Bald Eagle Persuader
The Bald Eagle - Persuader (prototype) and the Bald Eagle Persuader are high-performance boats in Just Cause (1). Appearance The boat is shaped similarly to a F1 boat and it's powered by an unknown type of engine (see below). Having two hulls, it's a catamaran. Engine It sounds like a jet engine, but there's no actual blue jet exhaust, as can be seen on aircraft. The rear end of the engine doesn't have a hole and it's shaped like the business end of an electric megaphone. It may be meant to be a sonic engine where the boat is pushed forward by powerful sound waves with a frequency above what humans can hear. In this case the jet-like sound produced by the engine is caused by something else, like for example the engine's cooling system. Performance It's the fastest boat in the Just Cause game series. It's so fast, that it uses aircraft-like vertical tail fins. Versions and locations Trivia *There was a myth that if you rode it at maximum speed for a long time, it would take off and become an aircraft. This has been disproven. *The "Bald Eagle" part of the name refers to the Bald Eagle bird, which is the national bird of the United States. *The yellow version at the cartel villa is the only known prototype of any vehicle in the Just Cause game series. It's unknown how the prototype ended up in Rioja Cartel ownership. *There's 2 more vehicles with unusual engine types in the game: McKenzie-Fergusson F2 Victor and Stirling STL-3 Octavio. However, those are planes, while this is a boat. *The Just Cause 2 and Just Cause 3 successors to this boat are the MTA Powerrun 77 and Loochador respectively. *Apparently the Agency one at the Camp Grouper safehouse is the only one of these that is not programmed as a heavy drop vehicle, but this doesn't make a difference for gameplay. Gallery (Agency version) Bald Eagle Persuader, Agency version, side view from front..jpg Bald Eagle Persuader, Agency version, side view..jpg Bald Eagle Persuader, Agency version, side view from behind..jpg Bald Eagle Persuader, Agency version, front view..jpg Bald Eagle Persuader, Agency version, rear view..jpg Bald Eagle Persuader, Agency version, underside view..jpg Bald Eagle Persuader, Agency version, upper view..jpg Bald Eagle Persuader, Agency version, view of the pilot cabin..jpg|View of the pilot cabin. Bald Eagle Persuader, Agency version, view of the engine..jpg|View of the engine. Gallery (prototype) Bald Eagle - Persuader (prototype).png|At the La Residence Cartel Villa. Bald Eagle Persuader, Rioja version, side view from front..jpg Bald Eagle Persuader, Rioja version, side view..jpg Bald Eagle Persuader, Rioja version, side view from behind..jpg Bald Eagle Persuader, Rioja version, front view..jpg Bald Eagle Persuader, Rioja version, rear view..jpg Bald Eagle Persuader, Rioja version, upper view..jpg Gallery (miscellaneous) Bald Eagle Persuader, Rioja and Agency versions..jpg|The Rioja version on the left and the Agency version on the right. Triton - G3 Taiphoon (police).png|A San Esperito Police Department Triton - G3 Taiphoon near the El Grande Fort, next to the Agency Bald Eagle Persuader. Three agency vehicles available through Heavy Drop..jpg|Agency vehicles available through Heavy drop: A Bald Eagle Persuader on the left, a Whiptail Gyrocopter in the middle, and GP Thunder Extreme Prototype on the right. This picture was made by the driver operating the Bald Eagle Persuader from Agency 02 Came Grouper and summoning a Whiptail Gyrocopter from heavy drop. Video Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Boats Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito